


Changes

by MeetMeInTheDark



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drama, Explicit Language, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, M/M, Out of Character, Romance, Slash sex, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-12
Updated: 2008-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-01 12:28:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10189907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeetMeInTheDark/pseuds/MeetMeInTheDark
Summary: What if the first part of the Prophecy was fake? What if Harry Potter wasn't the savior? What if it was Voldemort's own daughter, Pansy? And what if everyone around her was changing as she came to terms with what she must do? It isn't until after she kills someone that she learns the reason for everyone's changes. It shocks her, but the thing waiting for her in her dorm shocks her even more.This was written for the lovely Mistress Vamp.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

Disclaimer: The HP Universe is property of J.K. Rowling. I make no profit from this.

 

A/N: The slash pairing is NEVILLE/VOLDEMORT. I thought I'd make it big so no one could accuse me of not warning them.-grins- Anyway, the het pairings are Lucius/Pansy(not explicit) and Severus/ Bellatrix(explicit). I wasn't sure what else to put it under so I put it under slash. Now, without further ado, I present Changes.

 

 

 

"T-the Potter boy? Defeat me? Haha!" Tom Riddle, aka the fearsome Lord Voldemort, falling out of his chair in laughter. Severus barely refrained from raising an eyebrow at his Lord's unusual behavior. 

"That is what Sybill Trelawny predicted," he said in lieu of raising his eyebrow. He noticed that Lucius' mouth was twitching. No doubt he wanted to laugh at the sight of Tom falling off his chair, tears rolling down his face. 

Bellatrix rolled her eyes, one hand on her swollen stomach. "Really, Voldemort, is this becoming of a Dark Lord?" she asked. 

"But it's so funny! People actually believe that bat-eyed, scatterbrained woman! They think a mere child is going to succeed where Dumbledore has failed! Ha! The mere idea is preposterous!" Tom exclaimed, calming somewhat. He returned to his seat and managed to contain his amusement, though a few occasional chuckles burst out of his mouth.

"While that is true, it's still unbecoming to fall off your chair in such an undignified way. What if the other Deatheaters were here?" Bellatrix snapped, momentarily forgetting her place. Tom turned his dark brown eyes on her, all the mirth gone from his face.

"Do not let my lack of composure convince you that you can speak freely. I should punish you for speaking to me that way, despite the fact you're carrying my child," he hissed. 

Bellatrix flinched and bowed her upper half as best as she could. She really needed to learn when to watch her tongue around Tom. She was letting his lenience towards her and her pride for carrying his child get to her head. There was only so far that she could push him before he punished her for her disrespect. If she lost her child then he would merely make Narcissa carry another one. Bellatrix had to remember that she wasn't the only woman willing to give birth to Tom's heir. She could very well lose her chance if she kept speaking out of turn.

"I believe Bellatrix is suffering from hormones today, my Lord. I shall give her a few more potions to help calm her. Hexing will no doubt increase her ire and then you would be out a valuable asset," Severus spoke up. 

Tom eyed Bellatrix's form, trying to decide if it had been hormones or her ego that caused her to speak to him disrespectively. He noticed that Bellatrix was shaking slightly. That convinced him that she realized her folly and he decided not to punish her. "Very well, Severus, see that she gets the proper potions," he finally intoned.

"Thank you, my Lord," the pregnant witch breathed. She would have to thank Severus profusely later.

Lucius raised an eyebrow at the whole exchange and leaned closer to Severus. "You did not offer Narcissa the same protection and it was only my pleas that stopped Lord Voldemort from making her lose Draco. Why is it that you protect Bellatrix, but not the wife of your best friend?" 

"Bella did not call Lord Voldemort a 'cowardly son-of-a-bitch, who needs to get over the death of his mummy,'" Severus replied. Lucius inclined his head in acknowledgement.

"That is true."

Tom stood, drawing the attention of the three people in the room. "I am returning to my chambers. I'll call you when I need you next." With that, he swept out of the room, leaving the three in silence.

"Severus, thank you for saving my child," Bellatrix finally said, bowing her head. Severus smiled a tiny bit.

"You're very welcome, Bella."

As they smiled at each other, Lucius vowed to keep a closer eye on this budding relationship. He wondered if the Dark Lord would object, but quickly decuded that he wouldn't considering he had no interest in Bellatrix other than her child-bearing ability. He hoped that Bellatrix and Severus would get together, they seemed very happy around one another, and they complimented each other in a lot of ways. Smirking, Lucius sat back and prepared to enjoy the show.

~*~

Pansy Lestrange learned that there was more to Neville Longbottom than a meek personality and superb talent with plants upon talking to him for five minutes. There was something in his eyes; something like cunning that startled her when she glimsped it. At first she assumed she was imagining things, but the upward quirk of his mouth told her that he allowed her to see that about it. It intrigued her more than anything else, even her father's politics, which were quickly spiraling out of control. She hoped her mother would do something, but it was becoming apparent that she was losing her mind along with Lord Voldemort. Pansy knew it was up to her to change things, to clear her bad name. She knew she couldn't do it alone and that's where Neville Longbottom would hopefully come in.

"Longbottom, I need to speak with you," she snapped. The Golden Trio, Dean, Seamus, and Neville turned to look at her. Neville put up one of the best mock nervous faces she'd ever seen while the other Gryffindors sneered at her.

"Whatever you need to say to Neville, you can say in front of us," Ron hissed. She curled her upper lip in distaste.

"This has nothing to do with you, Weasley. Why don't you and the other useless Gryffindors go fall down a flight of stairs? I do not have the time to deal with your petty, ineffectual words and indignant spluttering. Longbottom, shall we away?" she asked, gesturing to an empty classroom to her right.

"Guys, I'm sure she's just gonna ask about Herbology. She's struggling there, remember, and I'm the best person to help her. You can wait outside and come in if I call for help," Neville said, managing to look a little apprehensive as he reassured his friends. It took another minute for him to finally peel away and he followed Pansy into the classroom.

He leaned against a desk, corssing his legs at the ankle. His mask fell, giving her a clear look at his intelligence and cunning. It took her a moment to get over the fact at how _Slytherin_ he looked. Eventually she cleared her throat daintly.

"So, I have come to you to ask for help. But I have one question first. Why are you in Gryffindor?"

He smirked, startling her further, and said, "Because I used to mostly be a brave idiot at heart. It wasn't until after the attack on the Ministry that I participated in that I accepted how cunning I could really be. During the summer, I embraced my new ideas and found the world to my disliking. I've been playing a part, as have you."

"How do you know I've been playing a part?" she asked warily, somewhat scared that her masks had failed or she had not covered her parentage well enough.

"I know who your real father is. Rodolphus was killed many years ago, am I correct?" Slowly, she nodded. "I simply did the math. Rodolphus was killed 2 months before Bellatrix got pregnant, so there's no way he's your father. When I figured that out, I found it hard to resist prying a little. I asked Harry about the Chamber of Secrets and about what Tom Riddle looked like. Did you know that you have your father's nose and eyes?" he continued, smirking. 

Pansy's mouth fell open in shock. "W-who the fuck are you?!"

"I am Neville Longbottom, pureblood and Slytherin at heart," he stated with a mock bow. 

Once she regained control once more, she told him the real reason she asked to speak to him. "My father had gone mad and my mother went right with him. Now all they do is plot to kill everybody. I agree that Muggles are pretty much worthless, but that doesn't mean they need to be killed. Father is already raising suspicion in the Muggle world and if he continues then we will all be exposed. I will be damned if I allow my father to cause the extinction of the wizarding race. I propose that you join his ranks and together we find a way to destroy him. After such destruction, we will rule the world as we see fit. Do you agree?"

Neville was silent for long moments, apparently thinking it over. She was a bit impatient, but glad that he was taking her seriously. If he wouldn't help then she would have to go to Draco, and she didn't entirely trust him with this information. She had serious plans for the wizarding world and she would not allow them to be destroyed before they could implemented.

"What exactly are you hoping to do with the wizarding world once Voldemort is gone?" Neville asked, snapping her from her thoughts. 

"If I cannot regain control of it myself then I will propose my ideas to whomever takes control. I will point out how purebloods and halfbloods should be encouraged more to mate with each other so the magical race does not die out. I will propose a program for Muggleborns when they enter whichever magical school they enroll so they will not be enticed back into the Muggle world. I know this must sound strange coming from me, but I believe that Muggleborns and halfbloods are important and should not be eliminated. We need to preserve our abilities and my father is killing everyone with no thought to how all these deaths will affect the future," she explained. 

"I believe you have a good plan, Pansy. Very well, I will join Voldemort's ranks and we will find a way to liberate the wizarding world. One more question before we leave. Doesn't it bother you that you're going to kill your father?"

"Not in the slightest because he is no longer my father. He has changed radically from the man I knew as a child. He is destroying the world he is supposed to be making better and I cannot stand by while he does it. I will not aide him in it, either, like my mother has," she answered honestly. 

Neville held out his hand and she shook it, sealing their deal. They exited the room, Pansy offering a parting sneer before she sauntered off. She could feel six sets of eyes on her back, yet she continued walking, not giving into the verbal sparring match they most likely wanted to challenge her to.

She turned the corner and smacked into a hard, muscled body. Stumbling backwards, she gave a cringe at the pain that would surely come. She was suprised when it didn't, realizing that whoever it was had grabbed her waist to prevent her from falling. She opened her eyes and saw the gorgeous face of Lucius Malfoy. 

"Hello, Mr. Malfoy," she greeted, flushing slightly. "I apologize for not watching where I was going."

"Nonsense, Miss Lestrange. I was lost in thought myself," he said, letting her go. She barely contained a sigh of disappointment.

"Please call me Pansy," she insisted.

"Very well and you may call me Lucius. It has been a while since our paths have crossed. How have you been?" he asked politely. He was always so polite and just once Pansy would love to see him lose control, preferably during sex.

"I've been well. I have good news that I hope will reach the right ears."

Lucius' interest was piqued. He arched an eyebrow questioningly. "Oh?"

"Yes, Neville Longbottom wants to help our charity," she said, knowing that Lucius would get her meaning. Lucius' eyebrow arched even higher if that was possible.

"Longbottom? I would not have taken him to be the type. I always assumed he'd stick with a charity that involved Herbology in some way. Shall I report it to the president?" he asked. 

It was obvious what they meant by charity, but if someone was listening in there was no way they could prove their true meaning, even if everyone already knew. Besides, Pansy had faith that Lucius and her parents could keep her out of the court system should it ever arise.

"Yes, I'm sure he'll be pleased to have another donation to the cause," she answered, smiling lightly. 

"I shall tell him next time he calls a meeting. Now, I believe it is nearing curfew."

"So it is. I best get to the dungeons. I hope to see you soon, Lucius," she said, excited at the way his name sounded out loud. 

"I do as well, Pansy," he replied, watching her retreat.

_'Merlin, she has the best features from both of her parents. Such intellect as well. I shall have to make sure Pansy and I see each other more often. No doubt Narcissa will love to watch,'_ he thought, smirking. 

His eyes lingered on Pansy's arse before she disappeared around another corner. He was only marginally bothered by the fact that he was interested in a 17-year-old. He had done worse things in his life than lust and hopefully seduce a teenager, who no doubt knew how to refuse should she want to. Pansy was not intimidated by him and that was interesting in its own right. She would be a challenge to properly bend to his wishes, but he always loved a challenge.

~*~

Severus trailed a hand down Bellatrix's cheek, pausing to rub his thumb across her bottom lip. She sighed and parted her lips, darting her tongue out to lick the digit. The mania in her eyes was less fiercesome now, it had simmered down to a flicker. It pleased Severus immensely that only he was able to calm the storm that had raged in her body since Pansy was born.

No one really knew what happened after the girl's birth. Voldemort and Bellatrix slowly became more unbalanced and they attacked pretty much anything they felt like. Voldemort was killing wizards along with Muggles, while Bellatrix was chaining people in the dungeons and torturing them for months. It was a bit disturbing and Severus sometimes wished he could break free of the love he had for Bellatrix. But that was only when she was at her worst. At her best, she was almost back to normal, and it was those increasingly rare moments that kept him by her side.

"Severus," she whispered, leaning closer to him. Her lips were still parted, a clear indication of what she wanted. He decided to give in, moving his thumb and pressing his lips against hers lightly.

She pressed closer, opening her mouth wider, all but crawling in his lap to get closer. He held her around her waist, shoving his tongue inside her all too willing mouth. She gasped in delight at this and dug her nails into the back of his head, tangling the strands possessively through her fingers.

Just then the door opened and in stepped Lucius Malfoy. He watched as they reluctantly detached, the smug look in his eyes the only indication of what he was feeling. 

"I knew you two were together," he stated, mouth quirking just a bit.

"Was there a reason you came down here, Lucius? I thought you had already left," Severus asked as politely as he could manage under the circumstances.

"I was on my way to Dumbledore's office when I literally ran into Pansy. She told me that Longbottom wishes to enlist."

"To kill me, I bet!" Bellatrix exclaimed, the mania once more present in her eyes. 

"Do not be so egotistical, Bella. If he wanted to kill you then he wouldn't become permenantly bound to our Lord to do it," Lucius said, waving his hand in a dismisal gesture. Her lips thinned in her anger.

"I tortured the boy's parents into insanity and he wants to join the man who ordered it? He's got some ulterior motive, I know it! Maybe he wants to kill us all in our sleep. Yeah, that's probably it. He wants to kill us and torture us! He better not use my tools!" she ranted. Severus put an arm around her waist, hoping that would bee sufficient to calm her.

"You are far too arrogant. However, I do agree that he has an ulterior motive. Congradulations by the way, Bella, I did not know you still knew what ulterior meant." Lucius paused to give her a condescending smile. "I think it would be best to just sit back and watch it play out. The Longbottom boy must have something up his sleeve."

"Are you done?" Severus snapped, miffed that Lucius had insulted Bellatrix. Lucius arched an eyebrow at the tone.

"Yes, I am. I shall leave you to plow a woman who is missing half of her brain," he drawled, turning on his heel. He strode to the door and left, making sure to shut the door hard, but not hard enough that it was considered a slam.

Bellatrix hissed at the door, muttering all kinds of profanities under her breath. Severus shut her up with another kiss, this time his hands resting on her breasts. She happily returned the kiss, once again gripping the back of his head. 

When they parted for air, Bellatrix murmered a spell that had their clothes slithering to the floor. She pressed against him eagerly, obviously not in the mood to make love. _'Not that she ever is anymore,'_ Severus thought somewhat sadly.

"No foreplay at all, Bella?" he asked, trailing kisses down her throat. 

"Absolutely not. I hate it when you take more than ten minutes to get inside me, you know that, Severus," she replied, grinding down against his erection, pulling a low groan from his throat.

There were times when he wished they could go slow, instead of fast and hard. He wanted to make love to her like he used to before her mania had her impatient with everything. He loved kissing every bit of flesh on her body and have her return the favor. But in recent years, she only wanted to fuck like it was the last thing they'd ever do. He loved her far too much to say no.

He was brought crashing back to reality when she slid herself on him, her warm folds parting easily. He groaned as more and more of his erection was seated in her tight, moist body, until finally her arse hit his thighs. They both shuddered in pleasure and, after a moment, she rose up before quickly slamming back down. 

Severus cried out, submitting to her harsh pace. He held her hips tight enough that there would be bruises there later. She tightened each time she plunged down, excitement coursing through her very core at the feel of Severus inside her, sending little sparks of molten pleasure through her veins. 

"Bella," Severus gasped, feeling her nails sink into his shoulders.

He leaned forward and caught one of her jiggling breats with his mouth, sucking viciously on the tender flesh. She moaned his name and moved faster, her legs burning deliciously from the effort. He mouthed along her breast until he caught her nipple, biting down hard enough to leave an imprint. He licked the abused flesh lightly, feeling her shiver in response. 

"Severus!" she exclaimed. The warmth in her belly increased tenfold and she came with a keening moan, tightening even more around the length inside her.

Severus gasped at the feel and sight of her orgasm. It didn't take more than two more strokes for him to come, shouting her name in a deep, gravelly tone that she so loved to hear. He leaned against her tiredly as the last waves of pleasure abated, his arms linked loosely around her waist. 

She allowed the cuddle for a few minutes before pulling away. She didn't like sitting around for too long normally, and after sex she was even more energized. She knew that Severus would most likely be too tired for another go, so she set about getting dressed again, not bothering to clean the come sliding down her thighs. It was exciting, it felt as if he was still in her. 

"I love you," he muttered, catching her around the waist again as she headed for the floo. She pecked him softly.

"I'll see you at the next meeting, Severus. Maybe then everyone'll realize I'm right about the Longbottom boy. Just wait, he'll try to kill me and probably you since you terrorize him in Potions," she said, edging away from him. Affections made her nervous nowadays. They made her fear that she'd be hurt by whomever it was that loved her. Love brought pain and she really didn't want to face the fact that she loved Severus as well. She wouldn't be hurt by him, she refused.

He never questioned her lack of loving words, just accepted that he would probably never hear them. She was grateful for that as she once more headed to the floo. Conversations about love always left her feeling awkward and confused. Severus knew that so he never pressured her, just silently hoped that one day she would tell him how she really felt.

~*~

"Surely this is a joke? I bet the Ministry is behind this! Or Dumbledore! Yeah, he'd most likely send a student into my midst to spy on me! You're plotting against me, aren't you?!" Voldemort demanded.

Neville bowed respectively, head lowered just the right amount. "I assure you, my Lord, that Dumbledore did not send me, nor did the Ministry. The Minister of Magic is still ignoring the fact you're alive and Dumbledore knows that if someone like me was sent that you'd immediately figure it out. He knows that you are not stupid, my Lord, just as I do. If I was asked by him, I would have refused because I know just how clever you are," he said, laying on the compliments and gaining Voldemort's approval at the same time. He could pratically feel the Mark burning into his arm.

"I see. So why do you wish to join me?" Voldemort asked, tone almost pleasant. Pansy smirked internally.

"I wish to join because no one else's visions suits my desires for the wizarding world. Dumbledore is too kind on the filthy mudbloods and Fudge is too incompetent to handle the problem correctly. You on the other hand, my Lord, you understand that the Muggles need to be eliminated. You realize that they are a threat to us all and deserve to be destroyed. A Muggle free world is one I wish to live in, not this mudblood infested wasteland," Neville replied. 

Severus was astonished that this was the same timid boy that he taught in Potions. Obviously Neville developed a Slytherin streak a mile wide. He wondered when this happened and decided to ask later. Right now, he was enjoying the performance.

"You are a smart boy. However, I still have my doubts. To prove it, you must kill this Muggle family." Voldemort waved his hand and a family of four appeared, bound, gagged, and terrified.

Neville felt a little sick, but reminded himself that he'd save more lives if he got through this. He was a little disturbed at the lack of remorse he felt when he killed each Muggle. He had not thought himself a killer, but the thrill going up his spine told him another story. He wondered what made him change so drastically, vowing to find out one way or another. It was irritating that all these new ideas were popping up with nothing as the apparent cause.

Pansy, herself, was rather worried. Since when could Neville kill in cold blood? No one's mask was that good. Even Severus paled the tiniest bit, making it obvious to everyone who knew him how he despised killing. Well, everyone except her parents; they were too stuck in their conspiracy theories to notice anything. 

Concerned, Pansy filled that information away for later. She didn't want to expose her new plan to her parents, an act which would no doubt get her killed. So she stayed silent, wondering when everything went pear-shaped.

"Very good, very good. Step forward, Longbottom," Voldemort crooned, throwing Pansy out of her daze.

Neville walked forward and held out his left forearm. He actually managed to hold in his scream, his furrowed brow and quiet hiss the only indication of the searing pain. When the incantation was over, he flexed his fingers, willing the pain to ebb away faster.

"Thank you, my Lord. You will not regret this decision," he intoned as the more severe pain disappated. He bowed and slid back amongst the other Deatheaters.

"Now everyone, we must take down Potter. I want the boy to me by the end of the week or everyone gets to go to a little party down in the dungeons as I play host," Voldemort hissed. There were several paling faces, but they nodded all the same. His word declared, Voldemort swept out of the room grandly.

Lucius sidled up to Severus after making sure Bella was out of earshot. Leaning in, he whispered, "The Lord is getting too fanatical for the Potter boy. It was only 17 years ago that he was laughing at the mere prospect of Potter being a threat. Hell, 6 years ago he was still sane and plotting a way to take over the world that didn't involve killing off wizards. I say our Lord has flew off his rocker."

Severus was stunned. He had never expected something like that from Lucius. The man was very tactful and wary of who would overhear. If anything, he would insinuate something, not flat out say it. Severus wondered where Lucius' iron control had gone. "I am not comfortable discussing something so loudly, Lucius. Perhaps we should adjourn to Hogwarts before we upset someone powerful," he said, sending a glance in Bellatrix's direction.

"Of course, Severus, but only after I talk to Pansy." Just as Severus was about to ask why, the blond was striding over to the Riddle heiress. 

He bowed his head and kissed the back of her hand gently, sending her a decidely lascivious look. "Pansy, you look lovely."

"T-thank you, Lucius," she said, mentally shaking herself for the waver in her voice. But the look he was giving her had her heart racing and her palms sweating. 

"You are good friends with Draco, yes?" he asked. 

"Yes, why?"

"How would you like to spend the Christmas hols at Malfoy Manor?" he offered. Heat rushed to her face and she looked down to hide it. Why was she acting like a stupid Gryffindor?

"I'd be honored, Lucius, thank you," she finally mumbled, daring a glance up. He was smiling at her, the lustful gleam still in his eyes. It aroused, startled, confused, and excited her, and she got a little dizzy from the overwhelming feelings.

"I shall see you then. Now, if you'll excuse me, Severus has invited me back to Hogwarts. You're staying a bit longer to talk to your mother, yes?" Lucius asked, letting her off the hook.

"Yes," she lied. In actuality, she wanted to talk to Neville about his strange behavior.

Lucius kissed her hand again and sauntered back over to Severus. Pansy watched them leave together, wishing she could see Lucius' arse in the baggy robes. Shaking her head to clear it, she beckoned Neville to her. He obliged, stopping a foot or so from her, making her slightly uncomfortable.

"You asked me over?" he asked. She nodded.

"Yes, I did. What the hell was up with the Muggles? There was no way you faked that. I have never seen anyone fake excitement while killing four defenseless people," she demanded. 

"I really didn't expect to like it, but I did. I wont lie, I got a thrill from killing. I have no clue what has gotten into me, but I plan to find out. I have noticed that other people are changing, yourself included," he responded, looking her over once. 

She ignored that statement. "That's not our top priority right now. We need to kill Father before he gets a chance to kill Potter. I really do not think that Potter is supposed to be the savior. Do not ask me how I know, I just know that something is wrong and Potter is not supposed to be lorded around like a hero."

"I will spend more time with Voldemort during Christmas hols and find out what I can find. I will contact you when I get the chance, yes?" 

She nodded and watched him leave, a niggling feeling in the back of her head that she couldn't figure out. It felt a lot like suspicion, but she had no real reason to suspect Neville of anything. He was straightforward and he had done nothing wrong besides killing the Muggles. Still, the doubt lingered, and she decided to analyze it more later. It would probably amount to nothing.

~*~

Neville was suprising himself. It seemed that everyday he was getting darker and loving it. He spent all of Christmas hols with Voldemort, finding his company invigorating. He loved the darkness in the other man and it wasn't long until that mental attraction turned physical. Voldemort was still human looking; quite attractive with his dark, wavy hair and piercing brown eyes. Neville really didn't know where all of this was coming from, but he quickly stopped caring.

"Ah, Voldemort! More, please, more!" he gasped, opening his legs wider. 

Voldemort buried his face in his neck, pumping his hips hard into him. Grunting, he managed to speed up a little, holding Neville's hips in a bruising grip. He sucked a vicious lovebite into Neville's already marked neck, determined to show the world who Neville belonged to.

"Fuck, you like it like this, don't you? Spread out underneath me, begging like some Knockturn Alley whore, asking for more, asking to be broken," he purred in Neville's ear.

The dirty words had the desired effect. Neville arched up even more against him, digging his nails into Voldemort's shoulders. His prostate was being hit with each thrust, making him pant and moan continuously. It felt so good; having a hard cock up his arse, abusing it in delicious ways.

It wasn't much longer before he tipped over the edge, the feel of his prostate being hit and the slick friction of Voldemort's sweaty stomach on his cock proving to be too much. He screamed, nails breaking the skin on Voldemort's back, bringing up crimson beads of blood. 

Voldemort moaned from the added pain and came inside Neville's thoroughly fucked arse. He laid his head on the younger man's shoulder as he slowly came down from his high. He liked to think he tainted Neville a bit more each time he fucked him. It was thoughts like that that made his daily dealings with morons worth it. He had found someone who was willing to be tainted. Hell, the boy begged for it.

"What are you thinking about?" Neville asked softly, running his fingers over the bloody scratches he created. 

"How wonderfully dark you are," Voldemort answered, kissing one of the many lovebites he put on Neville's neck.

"I'm kind of suprised that I've changed so much. I'm glad for it though." Around Voldemort, Neville didn't worry about speaking properly. It seemed trivial after they had sex for the first time.

"I am as well, pet."

"You know what, Voldemort? I think I'm ready for another round," Neville whispered, smirking. Voldemort raised his head, smirked back, and placed a firm kiss on his lips.

Unseen by the two men, Pansy closed the cracked door. She had just returned from Malfoy Manor and the fucking of her life from Lucius. Sure, he was older than her, but he was still sexy, and she had always been drawn to him. She couldn't deny her attraction and now he couldn't either.

She was disturbed by what she had saw, not only for the fact that it was her father. She and Neville had had an agreement and instead of killing her father, he was being fucked by him. This was getting bad. Why was everyone acting so differently, herself included? Merlin, what was she supposed to do now?

~*~

It took four months, but Pansy planned her attack and worked up the nerve to do it. It was incredibly cowardly, but it got the job done. She killed her mother, father, Neville, and the other Deatheaters(besides Lucius and Severus) in their sleep. It was easier than she thought. All she had to do was wait for her father to host a raid and then creep in while everyone was knocked out. She wondered why no one had thought of it years ago.

That done, she only had to find out why everyone acted strangely. She felt positive that it was a spell. Little did she know that she'd only have to wait until morning for her answers.

"Ah, Miss Lestrange, do come in," Dumbledore said, waving her forward. She was somewhat curious as to why he called her up after celebrations were over, but made no comment.

"You needed to see me, sir?" she asked politely. 

"Yes, I know that you're the one who killed Voldemort and his followers. Your wand has the Killing Curse blazing from it that makes it rather obvious to me. I have one question, why?" Dumbledore asked, for once getting straight to the point. 

"My views changed, sir. Over the course of many years, my views have been steadily changing. I noticed that several other people were affected as well."

"Such as?"

"My mother, Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy, Neville Longbottom, Voldemort, and myself. No one else has changed that I am aware of," she answered. Dumbledore nodded, a strange smile on his face.

"Would you like to know why?" he asked. She shot forward in her seat, too eager to be shamed at her lack of control.  
"Please tell me," she pleaded.

"It was a spell I cast when Harry Potter first entered Hogwarts. I cast it on those that Sybill named during her vision. What little people know is that she named the main players involved. Harry is in no way involved and I made up the first part of the prophecy. The spell was cast to reveal everyone's deepest hearts. Neville Longbottom was evil at heart, something he was probably never aware of because his grandmother scared her beliefs into him. You are a hero at heart, something that was scared out of you by your parents by the time you arrived at Hogwarts." He paused, giving her a moment.

Her mouth had fallen open in shock and it took several seconds for her to manage, "Severus? Lucius? My mother? Voldemort?"

"Severus was originally a loving child and his father changed him into a closed off man. Lucius was a loose canon when he was a child if I recall correctly before his father forced the Malfoy way on him. Bellatrix and Voldemort are very suspicious people at heart. You have to be to become a powerful dark wizard. You have to always checking your back to make sure no competition has come to take the title. They both went a little far with it; it was their nature."

"WHY?! Why would you do this to everyone?! Why could you mess with their lives?!" she screamed, standing. He gazed at her calmly, not fazed by her outburst.

"The war would have raged on if I had not done something. Voldemort was already powerful when he was paranoid and if I hadn't cast the spell, he would be unstoppable. I knew the risks when I cast it and I have no regrets for how things have turned out. Lives were lost, yes, but it was necessary. I wanted to save the world and you were the best person to do it. Congradulations, Pansy, for winning," he said. 

She struggled for words for several moments before just storming out. That fucking old man destroyed people's lives! He cost thousands of people their lives and he knew it! He knew what he was doing! He was no better than Voldemort! Fuming, she entered the Slytherin common room and stormed up to her room.

When she opened the door, Lucius Malfoy turned to smile gently at her. All the anger gone, she smiled back, happy to see him. He beckoned her and she went to him, easily entering his arms.

"I was not sure if I would see you again soon," she muttered into his robes. Suddenly she felt something on her neck, long and thin. She looked at Lucius in confusion.

" _Avada Kedavra_ ," he whispered, ending her life instantly. She slumped against him and he let her drop to the floor.

"Change is a wonderful thing, Pansy. If I hadn't lost my control then I wouldn't have been able to avenge Narcissa's death at your hand. Silly girl, you thought I loved you," he crooned to her corpse, sitting on his haunches near her face. "I desired you only. Narcissa had my undying love, dear girl. I am sorry that it had to end this way, you realize. I would have preferred to entertain Narcissa with our games, but seeing as you killed her, I can not let this relationship continue. I hope you understand," he continued, smiling wickedly.

He stood up, stepped over Pansy's body, and left the room. Humming merrily, he decided he would pay Harry Potter a visit for sending him to Azkaban. Oh yes, he liked this change very much. Who knew Dumbledore was good for something?

 

A/N 2: I hope you liked it, MV! ^__^


End file.
